The Entries Of A Harem Man
by SonikNaoko
Summary: (Self Insert OC) James isn't your average everyday OC. Training for years to get stronger, he has learned many tricks... And, has been in bed with many women. These are his stories... Lemons and OP OC.
1. NeptunePurple Heart

The Entries Of A Harem Man

Chapter 1: Neptune/Purple Heart

 _(Chicago, Illinois)_

A man about 27 laid back in his reclining chair in his house as he stared at the ceiling, smiling. Then, there was a knock on the door from the front of the house. He sat up and got out of his chair. He walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal a young man with silver hair standing on the front porch of the man's house standing next to a young woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She was hugging the male's left arm as she smiled at the man.

"Akeno. Bradley… Nice to see you both again. Come in," James told them as he stepped to the side. The couple walked into the house and looked around.

"So… This is your old house?" Bradley asked him as he turned back to the man.

"Yep. It is a lot more roomier than you think, kiddo. Have a seat," the man smiled as he looked at the couple. Akeno and Bradley sat down on the nearby couch and the man sat down on the chair across from them.

"Anything to eat or drink?"

"Nah. We actually had lunch before we got here. Thank you," Akeno said after a few seconds.

"So. What did you call us over here for?" Bradley asked the man.

"Well… As you know, I am happily married. I also need your help on something," the man said to the couple. They looked at each other and blinked.

"Well… Sure. Just tell us the whole story, James," Bradley told him as he glanced at the man. James sighed and nods his head.

"All right… Well, I hope you are strapped in for this one. I have a harem," James told them as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why would you have a harem? The answer should be in the harem," Bradley told him. James sighed and rubbed his face.

"If it were that easy, I wouldn't have told you," James said.

"True… So, did you have sex with any of them?" Bradley asked him.

"Yes. All of them," James said as he leaned forward and looked at him, "And, since I can change my age and travel through dimensions and universes at will now, it actually was my second thing on my list. I was actually using my powers to get stronger. The harem thing kinda happened, you know?"

"How sexy were some of those women?" Akeno spoke up as she looked at James.

"Well… See for yourself," James told them as he picked up a phone from the wooden stand next to his dresser and hands it to them, "Press the Home button on the front and it will lead you to the gallery." Bradley took the phone and did as instructed. He and Akeno scrolled through the picture gallery and looked through the many photos of women that James had stored on the phone.

"Whoa… Damn. You are one lucky man," Bradley said as he looked up at him. He stopped on a photo of a woman with long purple hair tied in really long braided pigtails behind her and purple eyes with power symbols in the middle of her eyes. She was laying in the bed with a seductive smirk on her face, motioning for James to come over.

"Who is this?" Akeno asked James as Bradley gaped in shock.

"That, Akeno… Is a goddess. Her name is **Purple Heart** , but… Her real name is Neptune. She is one of the more outgoing women I slept with. She is also one of my favorite people… I take my time to visit her dimension more than half the time," James explained as he looked at them and took back the phone, "I have a good story for this one. Wanna hear it?"

"Yep. We came to visit you, after all. You have all the best stories," Bradley told him. James smirked as he sat back in his recliner and chuckled.

"Very well… This is gonna take place a little while back when I was about… 19. I have been dimension traveling since I was 15 years old. I am in my mid 30's now… Anyway, we hooked up during the time we were fighting the Seven Sages…" James explained.

 _-Flashback; Ultradimension-_

 _A younger James stood on the balcony, staring out into the sunny city of Planeptune as he sighed with content. He was thinking hard about the previous battle with Copypaste he and the CPUs had. They had just returned to the Basilicom and were relaxing. Then, the door to the balcony opened up and a girl with short lilac purple hair with D-Pad hairclips in her hair walked out onto the balcony and stopped when she saw him._

" _Hey, there you are! I was wondering where you went," she called to him as she rushed over to him and stood next to him, "Something bothering you, dude?" James looked down at Neptune and smiled._

" _No. I am just… Lost in thought. Hey, I have something to ask you," James told her as he turned fully to her. She raised an eyebrow and blinked at him._

" _Uh, sure?" Neptune asked, "What is this about?" James sat on the railing and looked straight at Neptune._

" _If you had one chance to change the world for the better, would you do it?" James asked Neptune as he looked at her._

" _Better how? Make a day dedicated for pudding?" Neptune asked as her eyes twinkled. James laughed and shook his head._

" _Well… Not exactly. I mean, give free healthcare for everyone… Feed the homeless warm meals… All that jazz," James told her as he looked at her again. She folds her arms and tilted her head to the left._

" _Where is this coming from?" Neptune asked him as she looked at him._

" _Just a hypothetical question," James told her._

" _I would still make a worldwide Pudding Day," Neptune told James with a smile as she sat on the railing and looked up at him, "Why the sudden interest?"_

" _It's just something on my mind, you know? It's an outlandish thing," James told her._

" _TBH, it isn't that outlandish. Coming from you, I kinda figured that would be the case," Neptune smiled as she looked up at him, "Besides…" She blushed slightly and leaned in to kiss him on the lips._

" _It's one of the reasons why… I like you."_

" _Damn it, you are adorable…" James chuckled as he held her hands._

" _It's me… Who else but the main character?" Neptune giggled as she got off the railing and sat on the bench as she removed her blue parka jacket and blushed as she motioned for James to come over._

" _Well… This is unexpected," James told her as he got off the railing and went over to her and leaned in to kiss her, "But, I ain't complaining." He took her purple jersey dress off of her petite body and continued to kiss her as she unbuttoned his green flannel shirt._

" _We better hurry this along or Histy or Plutie might catch us..." Neptune moaned softly as James moved to her neck and kissed her several times on the neck._

" _You right… I hate to have Iris ruin our fun…" James said as he took off his shirt and tossed it aside. He then went down to Neptune's legs and opened them up to reveal her purple and pink striped panties. He then took them off of her and moved his face close to her folds. He began licking her folds slowly, causing the loli goddess to gasp in pleasure and grab his black hair._

" _Oh, my goodness! Wha…" Neptune gasped in surprise as James continued licking. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out in ecstasy as James continued to hit her sweet spot._

" _Tastes sweet, ya know…" James smirked as he raised his head up to Neptune. She had a deep shade of red on her cheeks as she stared lustfully at him._

" _You are a bully…" she said as she leaned in close to kiss him again, "Do that again… That was amazing…"_

" _Hey, hold up. It's my turn…" James told her as he removed his black slacks and red boxers to reveal a flaccid 6 inch member that swayed side to side. Neptune looked at the member and gaped in shock as the member began to harden and grow to about 10 inches._

" _Uhh… Is that going inside me?" Neptune asked in shock._

" _Where else is it going, the doctor? Neptune, It's okay… I would never hurt you," James told her as he brought the member up to her face._

" _Is it gonna like… Hurt a lot? Because I ain't into that BDSM stuff," Neptune told James as she touched James's member._

" _No. Neither am I… It will only hurt if you are a virgin," James told Neptune. She sweat dropped as she stared long and hard at his member._

" _All right… But, don't choke me, okay?" Neptune said as she kissed the tip, "And, stop when I say pudding. Deal?"_

" _Deal," James said as he looked at Neptune as she began licking his member, "Ahh…" She giggled as she stroked the member while licking it. Then, she proceeded to stick the member into her mouth and take in about 2 inches before stopping._

" _That as much as you could take in?" he asked her and she looked at him before she started to suck him off. He grunted in pleasure as she continued to suck his member. He then grabbed the sides of the chair he was sitting in as Neptune picked up speed._

" _You are a natural at this, Neppy… Did you watch some Neptube video on BJs or something?" James growled as he looked down at her. She stopped sucking and continued stroking._

" _Nope. Plutie showed me your hentai stash," Neptune smirked with a trolling look on her face, "You are a perv… So, why not?" The dark skinned Dimension Traveler sweat dropped as he slapped his forehead._

" _Note to self… Never let Plutia have anything," James muttered as he took deep breaths and leaned his head back, "Ahh… Neptune…"_

" _Hmm? Yes, Jamie?" Neptune smirked as she went faster, "You want to, don't you? Go ahead…" James came to his climax, thick streams of white substance splashing all over Neptune's body. She gasped and wiped the spunk from her face and stared at it on her hands._

" _Well… Was not expecting that much to shoot out," Neptune said as she stared at it, "Jeez… You are like a hose." James smirked as he wiped more of the spunk off of Neptune's face and laid her down on the lounge chair. He moved his member to her folds and she shuddered at the length._

" _Jamie… I don't know about this…"_

" _Neppy… You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. Just hold my hand, okay?" James told her and she held his left hand tightly with her right hand as James slowly rubbed his girth against her womanhood. He then slowly and gently pushed his member inside her and her eyes stretched wide with shock and she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming._

" _Rrgh! God! Jeez, that is big!" Neptune grunted as she looked down at his member, "Ahh!" Then, James stopped halfway and looked at the petite goddess as she panted._

" _Does it hurt?" James asked her._

" _Like lava…" Neptune panted, "Does it last?"_

" _No. Just ride it out," James said as he began to thrust slowly inward and out. Neptune gasped as the pain turned into pleasure. She released James's hand and blushed as she felt every inch of him go in and out of her._

" _Holy Mulina!" Neptune moaned as James went faster. He then mounted her on top of him and she looked down at him as he continued to thrust inside of her._

" _Oh, wow! This is so much fun! Keep going, Jamie! That feels so good!" Neptune moaned loudly as she reared her head back in ecstasy._

" _ **Well… I figured she would be freaky…**_ _" James thought as he picked up speed. She let out more moans as James thrusts inside the Goddess of Planeptune._

" _Jamie… Something… Something is coming…" Neptune panted as she leaned forward and touched foreheads with him._

" _Same here… Should I…" James told her._

" _No. Do it," she smirked and kissed him on the lips deeply. He grunted as he reached his climax and shot his seed deep inside Neptune's womanhood, causing the petite goddess to moan loudly. She collapses on top of James, exhausted._

" _That… Was incredible. I didn't think that would feel… So good," Neptune panted as she looked at him._

" _What? You think I am done, Shorty?" James smirked as he gripped her waist. She gasped and blushed as he sat up._

" _You are so mean! Let me catch my breath first!" Neptune pouted as she pounds his chest twice. He laughed and kissed her forehead._

" _Yeah, yeah… I was hoping that you would…" James said and whispered the next part in her ear. She widened her eyes and looked up at him again. She then was surrounded in a bright pillar of light and had changed into a tall woman with long purple hair tied in 2 braids hanging behind her and purple eyes. She was completely bare naked on top of him and her small breasts grew several sizes as well and her body became more hourglass like._

" _Is this what you wanted, Jamie?" Purple Heart asked seductively. James smirked and nods his head as he placed his hands on her shapely hips. She placed her hands over his hands and sighed._

" _Actually… Let's change scenery," James told her as he looked at her. Then, they vanished into thin air. They reappeared in a bedroom with a purple bed. Purple Heart looked around and smirked._

" _Didn't know you could teleport me as well, baby…" she moaned as she grinded her hips against his pelvis, "Are you ready for Round 2?"_

" _You know I am," James smirked as his eyes changed from brown to green with an orange shade on the outside of the eyes, "This is gonna be wild." She entered his large member inside of her folds and moaned as she began riding him hard. James grunted as he let Purple Heart ride him while he had his hands on her hips._

" _Oh, Jamie! Right there! Oh, goddesses! Yes!" Purple Heart moaned loudly as she continued to ride his member quickly. Few minutes passed by and James and Purple Heart switched positions. He was thrusting inside of Purple Heart from behind and she was on all fours on the bed, moaning while doing so._

" _Oh, yes! Fuck me, big daddy! Right there!" Purple Heart screamed in pleasure as she clutched the bedsheets._

" _Damn, you a freaky mama…" James joked as he kissed her neck, "I am close…"_

" _Me too…" Purple Heart panted as she leaned back on James. Then, James grunted loudly and shot his seed deep inside Purple Heart. She moaned loudly in pleasure and squeezed James's hands as she fell back onto him. They laid in the bed and panted as they looked at each other._

" _Wow…"_

" _I know… We should do this again sometime…" James smirked as he kissed her on the lips._

" _Well… I don't mind this at all," Purple Heart said as she changed back to her human form, "Hey. You think we could be together?"_

" _Yeah… One day. I ain't ready for a relationship just yet…" James told Neptune as he held her in a hug._

" _Well… Mama is gonna be here, waiting on you," Neptune said seductively as she sat up and kissed James on the lips._

-Present Day- "After our sexual romp, Neptune and I became friends with benefits. And, she also gave me her number in case… You know," James said as he shrugged his shoulders. Akeno sighed with bliss as she leaned on Bradley.

"That was a lovely story," Akeno told James as she looked at him.

"So, Neptune was that much of a freak in bed? Who would've thought?" Bradley said as he leaned forward.

"I was surprised, myself… But, hell. Everyone has a little freak in them, even you," James told Bradley as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, he does…" Akeno said seductively as she kissed him on the left cheek. Bradley blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So… Who's hungry?" James smirked as he looked at the couple.

(This is a little experiment I am working on. Let me know what you all think! Also, who do you want to see me knock up next time!)

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Supergirl Part 1

The Entries Of A Harem Man

Chapter 2: Justice Is Served Part 1

James sat down at the kitchen table across from Akeno and Bradley, sipping from a glass of red wine. Akeno did the same as Bradley waited for James to finish.

"Ahh… Well, I ain't a fan… But, it does take the edge off of a good story," James smirked as he looked at Bradley.

"All right. Who else did you sleep with?" Bradley asked James as James puts his glass down.

"Okay… Here is a good one. You know of the DC universe, correct?" James asked Bradley. The Zenobian nodded his head and James chuckled.

"Well, as much dislike as I give to that universe… They do have some good storylines and characters. One in particular for me… **Supergirl**."

"Wait! No way!" Bradley said as he stared at James.

"Yes way… I had sex with Supergirl," James told her as he stared at Bradley with a smirk, "It was a hell of a romp, too… The amount of effort to get there was hell… But rewarding." James took a sip from his glass and sighed.

"Well, tell us about it. I am sure sleeping with a Krypronian was interesting," Bradley said as he looked at James. James sat back in his chair and looked at the couple.

"Okay. So, it starts out like this…" James said as he looked at them.

 _-Flashback; National City-_

 _James sighed as he sat on top of a building, looking out into the bustling city as he took a swig from a clear bottle full of root beer. He sighed again and puts the bottle away in his black and white cloak that he was wearing while he stood up. He cracked his neck and leaps from the rooftop. He used parkour to maneuver his way down to the ground. He lands safely on the ground and smiled as he dusted himself off and smirked._

" _Nailed it," he smirked and walked out into the crowded sidewalk and surfed through the crowd as he slipped a pair of headphones over his ears and clicked a button on the left side of them. Rock music blasted out of the headphones as he nodded his head to the music. Then, he got a sense of danger coming from above him. He stopped and looked above him. A being was falling towards the street and crashed into the street, kicking debris everywhere. The citizens screamed and ran away from the scene, trampling over one another. The being raised its face and looked around before roaring. Its skin was dark grey with many sharp spikes littering its skin and face while its grey soulless eyes glared darkly at the fleeing citizens. James smirked and clicked his headset again._

 _-_ _ **Cue Challengers From Dragon Ball Budokai**_ _-_

 _James clenched his fists as a green aura surrounds his body and an orange shade appeared around the outer ring around his eyes. He leaps over the crowd and tackles the beast to the ground. It grunted and knee kicks James into the air. James regained his composure and held his right hand above his head. A large blue sphere shuriken appeared above his head as an outer ring appeared around the shuriken._

" _ **Sage Arts: Giga Galaxy Rasen Shuriken!**_ _" James yelled as he hurled the shuriken right at the beast and the shuriken collided with the beast's stomach, launching it into the air and covered it in a large blue dome that resulted in a huge explosion. James lands on the ground and looked up at the large black cloud in the sky. The being lands on the ground, severely pissed off but barely scathed. James chuckled and puts up a fighting stance. The beast raced at James and proceeded to deliver a large two handed sledgehammered slam to James… In which James disappeared from view and the beast slammed its arms into the ground, flinging debris everywhere. James reappeared above the beast and delivered a haymaker to the skull of the beast, knocking it to the ground._

" _Learning from Beerus and Whis about utilizing my Godly Ki in base form is beneficial for most fights," James smirked as he hovered above the beast. The beast roared angrily and stood upright, grabbing James by his waist and began to squeeze him. James gritted his teeth as he grabbed the beast by its wrists and dug his fingers into its wrists, causing it to bleed green blood from its wrists and making it screech in pain. It released James from its grip and James took this chance to flip in front of it and throw the beast high into the air. James clenched his right fist as a blue aura surrounds his fist._

" _ **Eat this! Spirit Bomb!**_ _" James called as he threw his fist above his head directly at the beast. A small orb raced at the beast and expanded when it came in contact with the beast and covered it in a large blue dome similar to the earlier explosion. This time, the beast unleashed a mighty pained cry before falling to the ground. James dusted off his hands and walked away from the beast just as the beast slowly got up and roared, getting James's attention again._

" _Of course… This is Doomsday we are talking about." Doomsday raced at James and James took a stance again as the aura around him changed from green to a dark blue. Then, a blur of red and blue flew past him and delivered a devastating blow to Doomsday's chest, knocking it into several buildings. James stared at the golden blonde haired beauty that just helped him. She wore a small red shirt with a big S on the front of the shirt and a red cape flying out behind her, a short blue skirt that hovered above her knees, and red and blue heels. She looked back at James and blinked at him._

" _I had that," James said as he looked at the girl, "Wait. You must be Supergirl, right?"_

" _Yes. Who are you?" she asked James as she turned to him._

" _Call me… Destroyer. JK, my name is James," James said as he waved her off, "You must be Supergirl. Nice to meet you. Mind telling me who Mr. Big, Grey, and Ugly is?"_

" _I… Have no idea. I never seen him before," Supergirl said._

-Interruption- "Whoa, whoa… So, Supergirl never met Doomsday?" Bradley asked James. James shook his head no.

"I think Powergirl and Superman met Doomsday before Supergirl… It was weird and surreal. But, I digress," he said as he took a sip from his glass again.

 _James and Supergirl stared in the direction of where Doomsday sailed and huge chunks of debris flew towards them and the citizens. Supergirl flew to the rescue and punched the incoming debris as James raced to pull some civilians to safety._

" _Is there any way to beat this thing?!" Supergirl asked James as she continued to punch the debris into pebbles._

" _We can hold out until backup arrives… That is an option. Or, I could Hakai it into oblivion…But, I would need about 5 minutes to build up enough Destroyer energy to use Hakai on that multitude," James told her as he led a group of children to safety._

" _Hakai?" Supergirl asked as she stared at him._

" _Another way of saying destroy," James told her, "It is a god skill I picked up during training. It is crazy powerful… But, if I miss… I will be left wide open."_

" _I can distract him for 5 minutes… Just concentrate on that Hakai thing," Supergirl said as she cracked her knuckles and Doomsday lands a few feet away from Supergirl and roared. She sighed and charged at Doomsday. James went into a Lotus stance and began to meditate. Supergirl flew in and began battling with the Krypronian abomination. James breathed in and out as streams green and dark blue energy waves swirled around James calmly. Supergirl skids across the ground and flips back to her feet as Doomsday slammed his fist down onto the ground where Supergirl was previously laying. Then, another red and blue blur streaked towards Doomsday and rockets the beast several hundred feet into the air. The blur was a man with black hair wearing a variant of the outfit Supergirl was wearing with red and blue tights with a bright red cape and a red S on the front of the outfit._

" _Kal! Er… Superman!" Supergirl called as she looked at him._

" _Are you hurt, Kara?" Superman asked her. She shook her head no and turned back to James as the aura expanded more._

" _Is he a friend or foe?" Superman asked Supergirl._

" _Friend… I think. He was fighting that beast before I came in to help. He looked like he was beating him, too…" Supergirl explained._

" _Doomsday was being overtaken… It's not like anyone can just take Doomsday on like this. Unless he has a plan…" Superman said as he folds his arms while staring at James._

" _He does… He was gonna use something called Hakai against it," Supergirl said as she looked at him._

" _Destroy? I have serious doubts about that… But, let's see if he can pull it off," Superman said, "How long does he need?"_

" _About 3 more minutes, I think," Supergirl said as she looked back at James and nods her head. Both Kryptonians flew at Doomsday and began to battle once again with the monster. Meanwhile, James sighed deeply as he opened his eyes. The aura grew several feet above him and conjured up several large gusts of wind around him. The grueling battle between the last Kryptonians and the beast of Krypton raged on for several minutes with Superman and Supergirl knocking Doomsday through buildings and into the ground and Doomsday retaliating with large blows of his own to the Kryptonians and creating large wounds on their skin. When the 5 minutes were up, the powerful aura around James disappeared from around his body and shrunk to his left arm. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Doomsday as he got into a standing position._

" _Yo, Supergirl! Can you hold him?!" James called as she crashed to the ground. She came our of the ground and spat blood out onto the ground._

" _I can damn well try," Supergirl grunted as she stood up and held her bruised side._

" _I will patch you up later… Just hurry!" James growled as he clutched his arm, "Holding this much energy hurts, ya know!" Supergirl quickly flew towards Doomsday as it punched Superman into another destroyed building. She grabs Doomsday and pinned him against a destroyed wall and held him there with all the strength she can muster as James raced towards the beast._

" _Let him go… Now!" James ordered and she did as James drove his left fist deep into Doomsday's gut, "_ _ **Hakai!**_ _" Then, Doomsday screeched as a dark purple dome surrounded it and it vanished into thin air… Not before smacking James upside the left temple and knocking him straight into a large destroyed building, knocking him out on contact. Supergirl gasped and flew over to him._

-Chicago- "So… You Hakai'ed Doomsday? That does sound like a you thing to do. But, you got knocked out?" Bradley said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Doesn't matter how strong I get… Temple hits are my Kryptonite," James frowned as he rubbed his left temple, "That last hit caused me to lose a memory or two. Next thing I know, I am laying in some random room… It was more like a medical bay," James explained, "And, several days had passed since I was knocked out."

- _Watchtower- It has been several days since the battle with Doomsday and James was awakened from his deep slumber. He gasped and groaned as he held his head as he looked around._

" _Easy there, hotshot… You took a nasty blow there. You went into a coma…" a voice told him as a black man wearing a black and green suit walked up to him, "You took on and destroyed one of the greatest threats anyone has ever faced… It's understandable that you were knocked the hell out."_

" _Yeah… So, where am I?" James asked as he looked at the man._

" _Welcome to the Watchtower… Not many people outside of the Justice League gets to be up here…" he told James, "My name is John. Otherwise known as Green Lantern."_

" _Whoa… I know about you. Well, kinda… Anyway, is Supergirl and Superman all right?" James asked John._

" _Yeah. They've recovered from the battle a day after. We checked our database about you… And, we have nothing on you. Mind explaining?" John asked James._

" _Not until everyone is present… I want everyone to hear me," James told him, "Could you do that for me?"_

" _Okay. Be right back," John said as he looked at James before standing up to walk out, "Don't go anywhere." He left out and closed the door behind him. James laid back in the bed and looked at the ceiling. Then, a flash of red appeared in the room and stopped in front of him. It was a man wearing all red except for a pair of yellow lightning bolts on the sides of his head and a yellow bolt insignia on the front of his shirt._

" _You're The Flash… Nice to meet you," James said as he sat up, "TBH, I am your biggest fan. No being alive has your speed, man."_

" _Thank you. At least someone appreciates that," Flash smirked as he nods his head._

" _Question… How fast can you go?" James asked him as he looked at Flash._

" _You tell me," Flash smirked as he looked at him._

" _Past the speed of light?" James guessed._

" _Even faster than that," he smirked as he nods his head. James laughed and nods his head._

" _All right… I believe you," James said after a few seconds of laughter, "So, what do you do up here anyway?"_

" _I believe we answer that question," a voice called to James as several people walked into the medical bay. James looked at the group and blinked as he sat up straight._

" _I can safely assume you all are the Justice League?" James asked them._

" _Yes. Now, we must ask who you really are. Are you working for someone?" Superman asked James as he looked at him._

" _No. If you can consider being a young adult doing the right thing working for someone… Then, I am stumped. Okay, seriously… I am not on any side at the moment," James said as he shrugged his shoulders, "With my powers, I can be on both sides if I wanted to. I choose to be on the good side because I can do a lot more good than bad."_

" _So… You're neutral," a man wearing an all black bat costume with a black cape said as he looked at James. James stared at the man and smirked as he stood up out of the bed._

" _You could say that, yeah…" James said as he stretched his body out, "I am an antihero. But, I can be bad if I wanted to. I just like being good, ya know?"_

" _That is a foolish thing to say, you know," Superman said as he folds his arms. Then, Supergirl came into the room and saw James sitting up on the bed._

" _Foolish, yes. But, it is how I live," James said as he looked at the Justice League, "Responsibility is truth… I do understand that. But, how can I be responsible if no one else is down on Earth? Get my drift?"_

" _No," Flash said in a confused tone._

" _Didn't think so," James said as he got to his feet, "With power like mine, the world is opened up to you in so many ways… Being a apprentice to a Destroyer might do that to a person. But, don't get me wrong… I do like doing the right thing. But, what happens when that isn't enough and everything is ripped apart from around you? Do you lose it? Do you remain in control?"_

"… _That is what we are here for. So that can never happen," Green Lantern said as he stepped up to James._

" _Okay, I come from another world entirely. I have no Justice League where I am from," James told them as he folds his arms, "In my world, we fight for ourselves." James sighed and walked past the Justice League. Supergirl looked after him and blinked in concern._

-Interruption- "Wait, wait! You told them all that and they didn't do anything?" Bradley asked James as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, they didn't do anything… Supergirl did," James chuckled as he took another sip from his wine glass, "She was actually aggressive… Surprisingly. Oh, you think Kryptonians aren't freaks? Listen to this…"

 _James shook his head as he walked past the many heroes that occupied the Watchtower and got looks from a couple of them. Supergirl followed behind him from a distance and stopped James as she grabbed his left shoulder._

" _What is it, Supergirl?" James asked her as he looked back at her._

" _You don't have to be alone… You got the Justice League to help you," she told him as she looked at him. James turned away from her and sighed._

" _I know… But, I can tell that Doomsday fellow would've taken everything from you. I was being serious about being on the fence of good and bad. I never killed unless it was either necessary or I have no other choice. I am sorry for going off in there… But, I have no right being up here because I am technically an antihero." James started to walk away before Supergirl grabbed his arm and stared into his eyes._

" _Everyone has a right to a second chance… Even you," Supergirl said as she looked at him, "No one criticized you in there. They were just unsure. Just give us a chance, okay?" James looked down and sighed as he nods his head after a few seconds._

" _All right… Maybe I should be a little less cautious," James told her as he turned back to her._

" _Besides… I never got to thank you for helping me out like that. Maybe I can take you out for dinner later tonight?" Supergirl asked James as she looked at him. James folds his arms and thought about it._

" _Why not? Sure," James chuckled as he looked at her, "7 sound good?"_

" _7 sounds great. See ya then… Here," she said as she hands him a card, "I will be at this address. Come here around 6:45."_

"Actually, guys… I can save this one for later. I know you guys don't have a lot of time with me," James told them as he looked at them.

"Nah. We can stay the night," Akeno told James, "We can call a babysitter for little Tokyo."

"Your kid is named Tokyo?" James told Akeno and Bradley. They nodded and showed James a photo of a 4 year old girl with long black and silver hair smiling brightly for the camera and showing the peace sign.

"How adorable! Man, it has been a long time," James chuckled, "You guys hungry now?"

"I can eat a horse," Bradley chuckled as he looked at James.

"I figured," James smirked as he nods his head.

(I will come back to this one. I promise… I just have to make a separate chapter for the lemon. I just burned myself out on it. Starting fresh next chapter!)

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Weiss Schnee

The Entries Of A Harem Man

Chapter 3: Snowy Passion

"So, let's go to another rather shorter one than that one. Here is a good one… You remember that cool anime we watched about the evil monsters and the people that wielded badass weapons that were also guns?" James told Bradley as he hands him a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"RWBY?" Bradley guessed.

"Bingo," James said as he placed a plate of ramen in front of himself and Akeno, "You see, I visited that world briefly. Damn, did I enjoy it… I actually went back several times. In fact, I had 4 flings in that world. One of them… My favorite character in that series, **Weiss Schnee.** "

"The Ice Queen? You are lying… She seems like the last person to have sex," Bradley told her. James chuckled as he slurps down some ramen and sighed.

"Oh, how wrong you are… My Zenobian friend," James told him as he looked at him, "This took place around the age of 16… Around the time I was just getting used to my new Destroyer powers. We were getting ready for the Vytal festival with my team, JCBS."

 _-Flashback; Beacon- James leaned back in his bed, looking up at the ceiling while he took a deep breath. Then, there was a knock on the door to his team's room. He hops out of bed and lands perfectly on the floor. He went over to the door and opened it to reveal a girl with long snow white hair tied in a long side ponytail standing there wearing a baby blue blouse and skirt combo and knee high boots. She had a solemn look on her face as she looked at James._

" _Uhh… Are you okay?" James asked her as he stepped aside to let her walk in. She sat down on the bed and sighed as she rubbed her face._

" _Neptune cheated on me," she said as she buried her face in her hands. James stopped as he closed the door. He sat next to her and pats her on the shoulder._

" _I'm sorry, Snow White… Is there anything I can do to help?" James told her._

" _Can your semblance take away heartbreak?" Weiss asked him as she looked at him. James rubbed the back of his head and shook his head no._

" _Sorry, Weiss… It can only take away physical pain by stimulating you nervous system," James told her. She then leaned onto his chest and… Cried. James looked at Weiss in shock. Weiss Schnee has never acted this way around anyone… Not even her own friends. Unbeknownst to him, she developed a crush on him with his time being here. He held her close and smiled as he rubbed her shoulders._

" _Shh… It's okay, Snow White. I ain't going anywhere… Neptune was no good for you, anyway," James told her softly, "You know… You can find the right guy if you don't give up. Know what I mean?" Weiss stopped crying and looked up at him. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks and she sat up._

" _I… I'm sorry for crying on your favorite shirt," she said as she looked away with a blush. James looked down at his favorite red and black Deadpool shirt. It had a stain on the front of the shirt._

" _I can easily dry this off. No problem," James told her as he smiled at her, "You just needed a place to vent, that's all. Just come to me if you need to do that again, okay?" Weiss smiled small as she looked at him._

" _I hate being this… Vulnerable," Weiss said as she leaned back on the bed. James leaned back on the bed as well and looked at her._

" _So… Who was the chick he cheated on you with?" James asked her._

"… _Neo," she said as she looked at James, "You remember her?"_

" _Silent ice cream haired chick? Bruh… That just feels wrong. Isn't she working under Roman?" James asked Weiss as he glanced at her._

" _Yep. I broke up with him 3 days ago… And, I stayed strong until now," Weiss said as she looked over at him, "Can I tell you something important? Promise you won't laugh."_

" _I am all ears," James smiled as he looked at her with raised eyebrows. The Schnee Dust heiress turned over to the leader of JCBS and sighed heavily as a small blush reappeared on her cheeks._

" _I… Have a…" she said nervously as she looked right into his eyes. James had a feeling where she was going with this._

" _Let me guess… You like me?" James told her with a smile and a small blush. She looked away for a second before looking back at him._

" _Yeah. For a while now," Weiss said as she looked at him and leaned close to him, "Being with Neptune… Was empty for some reason. Now I fully know why. I like you a lot…" James blushed heavier as Weiss came closer. Then, James grabs her shoulders and looked at her._

" _Okay. Name one thing you like about me," James told her as he looked at her. She then smiled as she looked at him and sat up. James did the same._

" _Your loyalty to your friends… Your protective nature towards them… Your caring nature to me when I act like a massive bitch less than half the time…" Weiss said as she scratched her left cheek._

" _Snow White, I asked for one thing," James laughed as he nods his head. She giggled as well as she hugged him._

" _I know you weren't looking for a relationship… But, I want to give you a chance. You know?" Weiss asked as she looked at him._

" _I don't want to hurt you," he said._

" _I know… I feel the same… So, how about friends with benefits?" Weiss said as she looked at him fully. James blinked in confusion._

" _I figured that would be your reaction… Okay. Follow my lead," Weiss said as she kissed him on the lips. They kissed for several seconds until they pulled apart slowly, a thin line of saliva trailing from between them._

" _Oh. Okay, I think I get it now…" James smiled, "Well, this isn't my first rodeo…"_

" _It is mine… Wait. What do you mean?" Weiss asked him._

" _Remember when I said I had a crazy ex? She took my first," James told her. Weiss flinched and rubbed his head._

" _You poor baby… I will make sure to take care of you," Weiss told him, "I read… Some erotic novels that Sheila had stashed away in her bed. I think I can do what they did in the books." James blinked in shock as he glanced at the far left bed._

" _She had porn stashed in her bed?" James asked in shock. Weiss chuckled and nods her head._

" _Let's skip the formalities," Weiss said seductively as she removed her blouse to reveal her lacy strapless pink bra underneath holding her B cup breasts inside. James cupped his hands around her breasts and she blushed as she moaned lightly._

" _Hey, Weiss… I have an idea," James told her as he kissed her neck. She moaned and looked at him._

" _What idea?" she smirked as she looked deep into his eyes. He took the bra off of her and began to suck on her breasts. She gasped at the sensation and moaned slightly louder._

" _I found a sensitive spot. Maybe I should tease you a little more…" James chuckled as he continued to suck on her breasts. Weiss then gripped the bedsheets as James laid her down on the bed and continued to suck her breasts. He then stopped and Weiss looked up at him with a blush and a frown._

" _Why did you stop?" Weiss pouted as she looked up at him. He didn't reply as he removed her skirt and panties off of her and stuck his index and middle finger inside of her. She moaned loudly as he moved his fingers inside of her folds._

" _How does that feel? Good?" James asked the Schnee heiress. She then took James by surprise by grabbing his crotch and ripping his pants off of him in one fell swoop._

" _Whoa! Damn, that was impressive! And… Those were one of my favorite pairs of jeans."_

" _Sorry… I don't know what came over me…" she blushed as she looked at him._

" _Hormones, Snow White… Only logical explanation," James laughed as he took off his boxers to show her his large flaccid member._

" _My… God. I don't even think Neptune's is this big…" Weiss muttered as she marveled at the girth. James blushed and rubbed the back of his head._

" _I… Am overdeveloped for my age," James told her, "Sometimes, it hurts just keeping it limp." Weiss then had a wry smile on her face as she slowly moved her hands across the member, an icy aura surrounding her hands. James shuddered at the touch as his member hardened and grew a few more inches._

" _I am not sure if this will fit…"_

" _We will make it fit. Besides…" Weiss said as she picked up her blouse from the floor and took out a yellow wrapper, "I am not getting pregnant." James looked at the wrapper in disbelief._

" _You had a condom this whole time, Weiss?" James chuckled as he looked at her._

" _Don't look at me like that! Winter gave me this… In case I ever had a boyfriend. Plus, this is a prototype," Weiss said as she blushed and opened the wrapper. A large blush colored condom was in her hands._

" _A competitor made this for men who had a larger… Member than most men. It reacts to the size and becomes the perfect fit… And, it is unbreakable."_

" _Let's test that theory," James smirked as he kissed Weiss again. As they kissed, Weiss slipped the condom onto James's member and the condom grew and fitted on it perfectly. James looked down at the condom wrapped member and flicked it._

" _Doesn't even feel like it is there," James said in confusion. Weiss stroked James's member before long and James sighed in ecstasy as she used her "Cold Hands" to stroke his member. Then, she got on top of his lap and gulped as she looked down at his large member prodding her womanhood._

" _I… Don't know about this. But, I put myself in your hands now. Here goes nothing…" Weiss said as his member slowly entered her folds. She gasped and took deep breaths as a little blood trickles down the condom._

" _Ack! Weiss, are you…" James panicked and Weiss stopped him with a nod._

" _It's fine… I am okay," she groaned as she looked at James, "I was just not expecting it to be that big… Let me get a little more comfortable." She moved her hips side to side slowly and began to move up and down on his member. The pain was replaced by pleasure._

" _Oh, my… This is incredible!" Weiss moaned as she continues to move her hips on top of James, "I wish we could be like this…"_

" _For a long time? Yeah, same here Snow White! God, you are tight!" James moaned as he placed his hands on her hips. She let out more loud moans as she had sex with the dark skinned Dimension Traveler. James was in equal bliss as he hammered his member into Weiss. Then, he turned the tables and held her down as he thrusts faster inside of her. Weiss moaned as she clutched the bedsheets in ecstasy, a large blush appearing on her cheeks._

" _I am so glad you are my first… To be honest… Ahh! I really didn't… Mmm… Want Neptune to be my first…" she panted as she looked up at James, "I couldn't…"_

" _I figured as much," James grunted as he nods his head. Weiss then wrapped her legs around James's waist and James lifted her up._

" _You know… I crushed on you for a while. Your whole demeanor… The way you took on Roman and Neo by yourself… Killing a whole horde of Grimm by yourself… Your stupid decisions… Your bad jokes… Everything. Damn it, I think I am in love with you now that I say this out loud…" Weiss moaned as she kissed him. James laughed and nods his head._

" _All right… If you're saying you want to be my girl, let me lay down a few rules… You have to continue your training. We will be easygoing… No fast pace. What I mean is easy on the sex… I can only take so much… Plus, I might have a harem right now… So…" James explained._

"… _Okay. If you want this thing to work… I will be your No. 1 girl," Weiss panted._

" _That can be arranged," James laughed as he grips her ass. Weiss gasped and moaned, blushing as she did so._

" _God Damnit, James! I hate and love you at the same time…" Weiss pouted as she kissed him again. Then, James's member began to twitch._

" _I am close, Weiss…" James told her as his pace quickened. Weiss then pulled his member out of her folds and pulled the condom off of it._

" _Go for it!" Weiss said as she stroked the twitching member. Then, it sprayed a whole mess of white substance all over Weiss's torso. She moaned again at the sensation and fell back on the bed. James fell onto his butt and panted as he looked at Weiss._

" _Well… Now, that was enjoyable," Weiss said as she sat up on the bed and looked down at her body, "Didn't think that would shoot out that much… Jeez, you are a fountain." James blushed and rubbed the back of his head._

" _Sorry… I told you I was overdeveloped," James said sheepishly. Weiss raised an eyebrow and waved her left hand out in front of her. The substance disappeared off of her body and she got up to sit on his lap again._

" _Wanna get a second taste?" Weiss said as she touched foreheads with him again. James was about to answer when the door to his room was kicked open and his team walked in. There was a baby blue haired girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail hanging behind her, a male with short black hair and large black floppy dog ears hanging down, and another girl with some kind of cybernetic design on both her cheekbones and ash gray hair covering the left side of her face, concealing her eye. This was Callison Northwind, Brie Atlas, and Sai Dane. James and Weiss stared back at the group as they stared at the nude couple on the floor._

" _So… Just couldn't wait to get home?" Sai asked with a smirk._

" _Shut up, Sai…" James muttered, "It was a spur of the moment thing, okay? Get off my back…" Weiss rightfully covered both of them up in the bedsheet as she blushed heavily and said nothing._

" _Hey, it's all good… Although, Callie might be mad about you having sex in our room," Sai said as he raised his hands in defense._

" _You're damn right I am! What if my mother walked in, thinking I was in here?! And, instead she say you and Weiss doing this?!" Callison asked him seriously._

" _Maybe… I should go?" Weiss said to James._

" _Not wearing this, you aren't," James told her, "Stay. You are still hurting…" Weiss laid her head on his shoulder as James looked back at his team._

" _All right… I am sorry. But, I ain't sorry for tapping that ass. She is cute as all hell, so…"_

" _-Sigh-… James… At least take her to the showers. You would be a lot more… Safer there," Callison said as she rubbed her temples._

" _Right… See ya," James said as he vanished into thin air with Weiss in his arms._

" _That guy… Is funny," Brie chuckled as she looked at Callison and Sai._

" _And, I thought I could make an impact…" Sai joked as he shrugged his shoulders._

"So, your team caught you afterwards?" Bradley said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Yep. It was kinda embarrassing. But, what can you do?" James chuckled.

"How is Weiss now?" Akeno asked as she looked at James. Then, the front door closed and a woman with snow white hair walked into the kitchen with a bag of groceries over her right shoulder. She stopped and looked at the company that was over.

"Oh, hello. Sorry for being rude… Am I interrupting?" she said as she looked at Bradley and Akeno.

"Na, Snow White… We are just talking about my many stories and misadventures. They are friends of mine, actually… Guys, say hello to my wife. Weiss, this is Bradley and Akeno," James said.

"You married Weiss Schnee?!" Bradley said in shock as he practically shook James.

"Ahh! Duuuuude! Stoooooop!" James said. Bradley stopped shaking him and James cleared his throat. Weiss sat next to James and held his hand.

"Were you talking about our first time?" Weiss asked him as she glanced at him. James cleared his throat and looked away.

"May have," James said and Weiss sighed.

"Oh, you goofball," Weiss giggled, "Oh, by the way… You forgot to pick up Frost from school today…"

"…Shit," James said, "How mad is she?"

"Not as mad as you think… This is the 2nd time, though. You really need to keep an eye on the time," Weiss said as she pulled his ear, "Come on. Time to say sorry."

"Snow White, my ear! Owww!" James panicked as Weiss pulled him away, "I will continue later!"

"Man… He reminds me of…" Bradley said.

"You?" Akeno said as she took a sip from her wine glass. Bradley flinched and scratched his cheek.

"Yeah," Bradley said.

(Okay! This was planned from the start. I would be married to one of my flings and having a child… This doesn't mean the story is over! I got a whole slew of ladies to go through! Request who you want to see in the future and I will see who is the most popular! I already got the next 5 planned out… So, after the 8th or 9th chapter… The requests are gonna be next! Stay Tuned!)

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Yang Xiao Long

The Entries Of A Harem Man

Chapter 4: I Burn… For You

James and Weiss came back downstairs with a young girl with long snow white hair tied in pigtails on her head and fair skin following behind them. She wore a sky blue jean jacket over a white frilly blouse, a white and blue skirt with white and icy blue leggings under her skirt, and blue boots. She smiled up at Akeno and Bradley as she sat at the table and Weiss went over to the stove to start cooking their dinner. James sat next to the girl and pats her on the head.

"This must be Frost. Hello, sweetie… We are friends of your parents," Akeno told the girl as she looked at the girl.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you," she said as she waved to them.

"How old is she?" Bradley asked James.

"You tell them, baby girl," James told Frost as he looked down at her.

"I'm 6!" Frost told the Priestess of Thunder and the Zenobian Prince as she held up her entire left hand and her right index finger.

"She is absolutely adorable! I just want to pinch her cheeks," Akeno giggled as she reached over to lightly pinch Frost's cheeks. Frost giggled and played with Akeno as Weiss turned back to James.

"What?" James asked her as he looked at her.

"I need you to run an errand for me… It won't take too long," Weiss told James as she hands him a piece of paper, "I just need you to pick this up from the store." James looked at the paper and nods his head.

"I can do that," James said as he stood up and looked at Bradley and Akeno, "I will be back."

"I'll go with you," Bradley said as he stood up, "I wanna hear more of your crazy escapades."

"Don't take too long, boys. I need you back here soon," Weiss told them as he and Bradley went to the front door. James stopped at the kitchen doorway and went back over to Weiss to give her a quick kiss on the lips and kissed Frost on top of her head.

"I will be back in a flash." James and Bradley left out the door and Akeno continued to play with Frost. James and Bradley hops into Bradley's yellow Camaro and drove off.

"I have to say, I like the car. Didn't think you would be the one to drive, though," James told Bradley as he looked around the car.

"Would you believe me if I said I own a record company?" Bradley smirked as he looked at James.

"Lies!" James laughed, "Good for you, my boy! You are living!"

"Hey, it ain't easy… Training was much harder. By the way, I have to know… Who was the next one?"

"Man… Are you sure? This next one was almost as good as Weiss… Almost," James told him as he stared at Bradley.

"Try me," Bradley said as he stared at the road.

" **Yang Xiao Long** ," James stated as he continued to stare at his young friend.

" _What_ ," Bradley said in a serious tone as he glanced back at James, "My favorite RWBY character? You are definitely bullshitting me now."

"Cross my heart," James told him.

"How the hell did you pull that off? Her and Weiss are on the same team," Bradley told him.

"Honesty is the best weapon… Plus, Weiss is the one who dared me," James told Bradley as he folds his arms. Bradley sputtered as he shook his head.

"Dude! Your WIFE did that?!" Bradley told James as he stared hard at James. James nods his head and Bradley rubbed the back of his head.

"This, I have to hear. Enlighten me…"

"Okay… So, after the Fall Of Beacon happened… Weiss told me to go with Ruby and Yang since Yang had lost her arm and Ruby went into a coma after her… Silver Eyes incident. Yang was feeling pretty… Down about it so…" James told Bradley, "Granted, I told Weiss immediately after we met up again at Haven…"

 _-Flashback; Xiao Long Residence- James watched Yang as she slept, wondering what is going through her mind after losing her arm to Adam several days ago. Ruby had left with JNR and James had gone to see them off and give them words of encouragement. He even gave them a little gift… A map of Remnant that he acquired before he left Beacon. That was in case they got lost… In which they will. James then stood up to leave out of her room when he heard Yang whimper in her sleep. He stopped and looked back at her._

" _Get away… Stop hurting her…" Yang whimpered as she clenched her left fist. James went up to her left side and held her left fist and she gasped in shock as she woke up out of her nightmare and looked around._

" _Yang, it's okay. You're home," James told her as he looked at her. Yang stared at him and blushed slightly as she unclenched her hand and James lets go of her hand._

" _Better?"_

" _Yeah… Think so," Yang said as she wiped the sweat away from her forehead, "Wait. Why are you here?"_

" _Weiss's orders," James told her, "She is going back to her family… Didn't want me to start any fights with her father. Maybe she had a point. I didn't look forward to meeting her father." Yang sighed as she stood up out of her bed and looked at the mirror and at her missing right arm._

" _I am so sorry about your arm. If I meet Adam, I will make him pay for that."_

" _Stop. It was my choice to help Blake… This is the result of me going berserk again," Yang said as she looked at James, "I need to get a grip on my anger."_

" _Or, you just need to vent," James suggested as he looked at her. Yang stared at him and blinked at him._

" _How do you propose I do that?" Yang asked James as she placed her left hand on her left hip._

" _Well, you could do anything… Just don't punch me in the face," James joked. Yang smirked and punched him hard on the right arm._

" _Ow!"_

" _You never said anything about the arm," Yang joked as she wriggled her eyebrows._

" _Cheeky," James chuckled as he rubbed his arm. Yang stared at him as another small blush appeared on her cheeks._

" _Hey…" Yang told him as she stepped up to him, "Can I ask you something personal?" The dark skinned Dimensional Traveler raised an eyebrow and stared at her._

" _Did you… Have sex with Weiss?" James recoiled at the question._

" _Who told you?!" James asked her._

" _No one," Yang said as she looked at him, "I just had a feeling. You two were acting really close during the Vytal Festival. Plus… You have never taken orders from anyone, as far as I know. And, you took one from Weiss with no problem. Are you a couple?"_

" _It's… Not exactly like that. More like… Friends with Benefits," James told her, "Thing is… I do care about her a lot." Yang hid a frown after he said that._

" _I see," Yang said as she turned away, "I just… Was wondering."_

" _What? Do you like me, too?" James asked bluntly and Yang stumbled at the bluntness of James's question._

" _Whaaaaat? Nooooo…" Yang said as she looked back at James and gave him a nervous smile._

" _I see… Okay. I am gonna get some lunch," James said as he started to walk out of the room. Yang grits her teeth and shook her head._

" _ **What the hell?! Are you that oblivious?!**_ _" Yang thought as she slapped her forehead. Then, she grabs him by his right hand and pulled him towards her._

" _What the?! Yang… Mmmph!" James called as Yang smashed her lips against his. After a couple of seconds, they pulled apart and a thin line of saliva trailed between them._

" _What? So, you like me?" James said as he raised an eyebrow. Yang blushed heavily and nods her head without saying anything._

" _Why didn't you just say so? I like honesty, you know that." Yang groaned and nods her head._

" _Fine. Damn it, why is this so hard?!" Yang said as she rubbed her head._

" _While honesty is important, it isn't easy," James told her as he looked at her, "Nothing in life is easy." Yang then looked right into his eyes as James placed his hands on her shoulders._

"Whoa, whoa… So, Yang liked you too?! Man, you get all the ladies!" Bradley said as he shook his head.

"When I was younger, everyone wanted a piece of me. What can I say?" James joked. Bradley rolled his eyes and shook his head again.

"Whatever, man. What happened next?" Bradley asked James as he looked back at the road.

 _-_ _ **Play Burn It Down by Fitz and The Tantrum**_ _-_

 _James then kissed Yang as he laid her back on her bed. Yang pulled back and looked at James._

" _Are you okay with this? I mean, aren't you and Weiss going out?" Yang asked him._

" _I said before, we are just friends… Plus, this is to help you de-stress," James told her as he kissed her again, "Just relax, okay?" Yang did as she was told and James took her undershirt off of her to show her yellow bra to him. She then tore his shirt off of him in a quick motion that made him mildly aroused and shocked._

" _Heh… I bet you were wanting to do that for some time, huh?" James joked as he looked at the yellow haired brawler. Yang blushed and nods her head._

" _You tell me…" Yang smirked as she and James continued to kiss passionately. He removed her bra and stopped to began sucking on her large breasts. Yang gasped and moaned as she grips the bedsheets._

" _Wha… Oh, my god! James, what…" Yang moaned as she tilts her head back in ecstasy. James proceeds to grope Yang's left breast while he sucked on her right breast with his mouth and removed her shorts with his free right hand in one fell swoop. Yang continued to moan with the sensation of her breasts being groped and sucked on. Then, James stopped sucking on her breasts and smirked as Yang pouted at him._

" _You look cute like that," James told her as he removed his pants and boxers and tossed them aside to reveal his member to her. She stared at it in surprise as James pulled the condom out of the pants pocket. He placed it over his member and rubbed his member against her folds. Yang moaned again as he slowly entered his member inside of her. She gasped at the insertion of his member inside of her and hugged him tightly as she moved his head to her breasts._

" _Oh, yes! Damn, you are just right!" Yang moaned as James thrusts inside her. The 2 teens moaned and felt immeasurable amounts of pleasure as their love making session went on for about several minutes to an hour, moving through several different sexual positions. James stood behind her, pounding his member deep inside of Yang's folds as Yang bowed her head while she held onto the bedpost, the bed rocking with each movement they make. Yang then grips the bedpost hard and it splintered within her grip as her eyes turned crimson red instead of scarlet red._

" _Oh, James! Pound me harder! Make me give out!" Yang yelled in pleasure as she raised her head. Her hair began glowing a light gold as she panted in pleasure. James noticed this and smirked as he reached up and grabs her breasts. She moaned loudly and leaned back to kiss James roughly on the lips._

" _I… I am close, Yang!" James told her as he looked deep into her crimson red eyes. Yang grips his arm with her left hand and stared back at him. She pulled his member out of her folds and pulled the condom off of it and puts the member back in. He got the hint she was giving him and released his seed deep inside of her, enticing a primal yell of ecstasy from her and a grunt of pleasure from him. Yang and James collapsed in each other's arms (arm for Yang) and panted as the seed dribbled out of Yang's folds, the both of them panting as they looked deep in each other's eyes._

" _Damn… That was… Hot," James said as he looked at her._

" _Agreed… Looks like you… Burned me," Yang joked as she kissed him on the left cheek, "You got any more steam for me?"_

" _You kidding? I can go all night… Your ass better be ready," James smirked. Then, the door opened and Taiyang stood in the doorway with a concerned look on his face as he stared at the teens naked on Yang's bed. Yang screamed and covered her and James up with the bedsheet._

" _DAAAAD! COULD YOU_ _ **NOT**_ _BARGE IN LIKE THAT?!" Yang screamed as she looked at him._

" _Could you 2 keep it down?! Some people are trying to sleep!" Taiyang smirked as he looked at them. Yang and James face faulted at that comment._

" _What?! I was expecting another response!" James laughed and nods his head, "Yes, sir… Sorry." Yang smacked James on the chest and sighed._

" _Whatever…" Yang muttered, "Just go, Dad… This is embarrassing enough already." Taiyang chuckled and left the room, closing the door behind him. Yang and James looked at each other, blinking and breaking into laughter._

" _I guess your mom and dad got caught like this before…" James said and Yang looked at him._

" _Probably… Hey," Yang said as she leaned in towards him. She kissed him on the cheek and James blushed._

" _Thanks for cheering me up. We should do this again another time."_

" _Yeah. I guess we should," James told her as he stood up and slipped his boxers on, "I am gonna go train for a bit."_

" _But… It's nighttime," Yang said as she looked outside._

 _So? I always usually train at night," James told her._

" _You do?" Yang asked him._

" _Yeah… Why not? Besides… I will be back later," James said with a smirk as he slipped his pants on. Yang smirked and slipped her clothes on._

" _I will be waiting," Yang said seductively._

"Bruh… I am just… Wow. You are a lucky bastard," Bradley said as he parked his car in the parking lot of their destination. James shrugged his shoulders and chuckles.

"Yeah… Story of my life. Know what I mean?" James laughed, "After what happened, I trained with Yang and Taiyang and learned some new forms of martial arts with them. Well, I also talked with Taiyang about what happened. He was actually cool with it, despite us being friends. Her mother, however…"

"Oh, here we go… Did you have sex with Raven, too?" Bradley said.

"No! Why would I put my dong anywhere near that catastrophe of a mother?!" James said in shock as he stared at Bradley, "Actually… I will cover that one next… This one is crazy as hell…"

(This one was a request by Aspiring Creator! He made 2, in fact… The 2nd one will come after the next chapter comes out. This one was fun to write… I liked this one almost the same as the Weiss one. If you have a request, just PM me or tell me in the review section! The next one will come to a surprise to most people, if you know me well… Anyway, see you all in the next chapter! Peace! A/N.)

-End Chapter 4-


	5. Satsuki Kiryuin

The Entries Of A Harem Man

Chapter 5: Wrapped In Twine

James and Bradley walked into a large building as Bradley grabs a shopping cart and rolled it behind James.

"So, you had that much fun with my waifu? How good was it?"" Bradley smirked as he looked at the tan skinned man. James rolled his eyes at Bradley and chuckled.

"Well… She wasn't whistling Dixie. She was hitting falsetto," James chuckled as he looked at him. Bradley sighed and shook his head.

"Anyway… Where was the next… Escapade you had?" Bradley asked James as he looked at James. James folds his arms and thought about it for a second. Then, he opened his eyes and looked back at Bradley.

"Oh, I got a great one. Okay, you remember that amazing anime we saw that about the scandaly clad woman wearing basically a large red swimsuit like armor fighting with half a scissor?" James explained.

"Kill La Kill?! You are kidding…" Bradley said as he looked at James.

"Well… Yeah. That world," James told him, "To be honest… The other girl is my favorite one in the show. **Satsuki Kiryuin** , to be exact," James told her as he turned back to him.

"Wait! Huh?! Why her?!" Bradley said in shock, "Ryuko Matoi is cooler!" James looked off to the side and shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean… You are right. But, Satsuki is hotter by a long shot," James told him, "Besides… I told you I would go from good to bad because I have Destroyer powers. The world is opened in front of you." Bradley groaned and shook his head.

"Plus… Dat ass doe!" James smirked perversely as he nods his head.

"Your Master Roshi is showing," Bradley chuckled and shook his head again. James took a can off the shelf and placed it in the cart.

"Now… This particular story takes place after Ryuko and Satsuki fought the first time. Episode 3, right?" James told him as he leaned on the cart slightly, "I have been in their world a while before the actual storyline happened…"

 _-Flashback; Honnoji Academy- James stood back as he watched the climactic battle between Ryuko and Satsuki. Then, he saw Ryuko fell to one knee and look up at Satsuki._

" _Where are you going?! Get back here!" Ryuko called as she glared up at them._

" _I have better things to do than waste time with you," Satsuki told Ryuko. James decided to walk over to Satsuki and Ryuko and knelt in front of Ryuko._

" _Here. Eat this," James told her as he hands her a green bean. She hesitantly takes the bean and eats it. She stood up fully, her strength returning after a few seconds._

" _What did you give her?" Satsuki asked James seriously as she looked at him. James glanced back at Satsuki and smirked._

" _It's called a Senzu Bean. Don't worry… It's a healing item," James told her, "For now, let's get back to the student council room. I want to talk to you about something."_

" _Wait!" Ryuko called as James took a few steps away from her. James glanced back at her and blinked a few times._

" _What?" James told Ryuko. She blushed slightly and cleared her throat._

" _Do you know who killed my father?" Ryuko asked him slightly. James chuckled and nods his head._

" _Excuse me?! You know who?!" Satsuki asked him impatiently._

" _She will show her face soon… But, lighten up a little on Satsuki. She had nothing to do with your father's untimely death, I promise," James told her. Ryuko looked at James and then at Satsuki before turning away._

" _For now, get some rest. The Senzu Bean may heal wounds… But, not blood loss. All will be revealed in due time." James walked up the steps behind Satsuki as she continued up the long staircase. Ryuko sighed and rushed off._

" _Why did you help the Matoi girl? Moreover, how do you know who killed her father?" Satsuki asked James as she glanced back at him._

" _Plot, that's why," James joked as he wriggled his eyebrows, "Okay, seriously. A scissor blade? I know one girl with a scissor blade… And, she was PSYCHOTIC." Satsuki stopped and glanced back at James._

" _You know the person?" Satsuki asked him._

" _Yes. She called herself Nui, I think," James told her as he nods her head, "She was crazy. She almost cut my fingers clean off when I fought her." Satsuki stopped and faced James fully._

" _You are to not go anywhere near her again. Who knows why she wants to kill you," she said as she poked James on the chest, "Come with me... I must ask for your assistance." James raised an eyebrow as Satsuki and him reached the top of the stairs. She and him went onto the large balcony that the stairs was connected to and she ended up stripping out of her sailor Kamui and down to her underwear._

" _Could you give me a massage? I really need it… My body is aching," she said as she went inside her house and looked back at James. James began to slightly nosebleed as he followed Satsuki inside._

" _Well… At least she ain't kicking me out," James muttered, "Here we go." He then stopped as he saw Satsuki lay face down on a mattress, her bra undone and her bare back covered in scratches._

" _Lotion is over there. Do a very thorough job and I might reward you," she said bluntly. James nosebled hard and covered his nose._

" _Damn this world and the unrealistic bloodshed!" James grumbled as he wiped his nose and picked up the blue bottle of lotion off of the nightstand and poured the lotion into his left hand. He rubbed the lotion onto her back and smiled as he heard Satsuki sigh with content. James chuckled and continues to rub the lotion on her until it completely disappeared. He stopped and ran his hands up and down her back, causing her to moan slightly._

" _Hmm? You like this?" James joked as he looked at her. She opened her left eye and looked up at him._

" _Of course. Your hands are surprisingly soft," Satsuki told James as she glanced back at him, "Hey. I noticed something about you…" James raised an eyebrow and stared at her._

" _You have never got naked before… Have you even seen another person naked?" James face faulted and stood up and stared at her in complete silence._

" _I mean… I have. But, I still respect your privacy," James told her as he looked away slightly._

" _Aww… That is real thoughtful of you," Satsuki smiled kindly as she looked up at him, "Then, I have another question…" She sat up fully, displaying her nude body to James._

" _What if I didn't mind you ogling?" James blushed heavily as he looked at her slender and curvy body._

" _Then… I rather not get smacked by Nonon. You know how that girl is around you," James stammered as he wiped his hands on a towel._

" _Oh, don't worry about Nonon… She likes you, too," Satsuki told him as she stood up and leaned in close to him. She kissed him on the lips and smirked as James stop to process what just happened._

" _Well… Did you like it?"_

" _Yes, if you want me to be honest," James told her as he wrapped her arms around her waist, "But, I want you to be honest with me… Do you want this?"_

" _Of course… One thing, however. If Nonon asks what we were doing, tell her you were giving me a massage," Satsuki said, "Even if she likes you, that might hurt her a lot." James nods his head and Satsuki unbuttoned his shirt. He laid her down on the bed and continues to kiss her passionately on the lips. Satsuki then pulled his pants off of him in one quick motion with a sly smirk on her face. James raised is eyebrows in surprise as Satsuki sat up on the bed when he stood up straight and pulled out his member from his red and black boxers. She stared at the limp member in slight shock and awe as she stroked it slightly._

" _And you say MY hands are soft… God Damn!" James said as he shuddered with excitement at the soft feel of her hands wrapping around his member. She chuckled as she leaned in to kiss the tip slightly. That sent a small shock to his brain as he suddenly began to stare at Satsuki lustfully. The Honnoji Academy student council president looked up at James as his whole demeanor changed at that moment._

" _Ummm… I think I broke him," Satsuki joked as she began to suck on his member. Then, she felt his member grow in her mouth. She stopped and pulled his member out of her mouth to stare right at his eyes… Which changed color to red._

" _Hello, Kiryuin… I think I speak for myself when I say it is_ _ **SHOWTIME**_ _," James smirked as his personality changed. He then cracked his neck and Satsuki frowned slightly._

" _Did you have this side of you the whole time?" Satsuki asked him sternly._

" _Well, you never asked," James chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders, "Just call me… Joe… While I am like this. Besides… I call it a trigger state."_

" _We will talk about this later…" Satsuki said to him as she resumed sucking his member. James (Joe) grunted with pleasure as he tilted his head back._

" _Damn, Mama! You give some good head!" James (Joe) grunted as he nods his head and Satsuki replied with her grabbing his thighs to steady herself, "Oh, yeah! Now, that's the spot right there!" Satsuki blushed and continued on for several more minutes until she felt his member twitch in her mouth. Then, she felt something shooting deep into her mouth and down her throat. He had done it… He had shot his seed into her mouth. She came up for air just as the last of the seed sprayed over her breasts. She looked down at the thick white substance and blushed heavily as she stared back at James (Joe)._

" _How did that feel, Sexy?"_

" _Different… Did you have to do that? I was not expecting that much to come out…" Satsuki said as she stood up and sat on the bed while taking off her panties and tossing them aside. James (Joe) chuckled and nods his head._

" _Yes, Sexy Satsuki… You tend to forget I can surprise you every now and then. Just like how I know you are gonna be REAL tight down there," James (Joe) said bluntly with a sly smirk. Satsuki blushed and James (Joe) entered inside of her folds with his member roughly. She gasped and moaned loudly, clutching the bedsheets as the covers under her butt gotten wet._

" _Oh? You enjoyed me being rough? That I can do." He then thrusts hard and fast in and out of Satsuki, causing her to scream and moan in pleasure. He spanked Satsuki on her ass as he raised her onto his lap while sitting on the bed._

" _Oh, yes! Fuck, that's it!" she moaned in pleasure as she was lost in ecstasy. James (Joe) chuckled and nods his head as he continued to butt inside of Satsuki. This went on for about 30 minutes, James (Joe) thrusting and spanking Satsuki on the butt and Satsuki moaning and bouncing on his member. Meanwhile, a girl with pink hair tied under her marching band hat stopped beside the bedroom door and heard Satsuki moan in pure pleasure from the other side of the door. She opened the door slightly and gasped as she saw Satsuki and James having sex on Satsuki's bed. She was being plowed from behind as James (Joe) thrusts into her from behind. He spanked her on the butt and grunted as she moaned loudly again. Nonon watched in curiosity as she stared at them having sex. Then, she reached under her skirt and puts her left middle and index finger towards her womanhood. She then began to masturbate as she watched James (Joe) and Satsuki's session. James (Joe) glanced slightly at the door and smirked._

" _ **Looks like we have a peeping tom… Or Nonon,**_ _" he thought as he looked back at Satsuki and continued to have sex with Satsuki. Nonon moaned quietly to herself as she watched them. Satsuki was too lost in lust that James (Joe) slowed his pace a little to raise his head to the door. Nonon gasped and closed the door quickly. James (Joe) chuckled and turned back to Satsuki and began to reach his climax._

" _Sat… I am close, babe!" James (Joe) grunted as he picked up speed._

" _Not inside! You should know that!" she gasped in pleasure, "Shoot It all over me!" He pulled out and shot his seed onto her body, causing her to climax as well and her fluids stained the sheets under her. She panted and stared back at him as James returned back to normal._

" _Damn… That was incredible," James told her, "I boosted over Heaven's Gate on that one. Yo, sorry about Joe. He tends to come out when someone does that." She sat up and stared at James._

" _You mean you have done this before?" Satsuki asked as Nonon slightly opened the door again and peeked through the crack._

" _To be honest, yeah… A few times," James told her, "A few against my will, granted…"_

" _Well… At least you gave me a good time. Listen… Do not tell anyone else about this," she said as she stood up and walked over to him and poked him on the chest, "Besides… I want some more of that Big Daddy Joe lovin'."_

" _What? Damn, you are freaky with a capital F!" James laughed and nods his head. Nonon blushed and closed the door behind her._

" _Is that what… Sex is like? I am kinda… Intrigued. I want him to myself… Sorry, Lady Satsuki. But, I want that lovin', too," she said as she looked at her hand… In which her left index finger and middle finger was coated in her fluids. She walked off and giggled to herself._

"Damn, dude! Nonon was watching you 2 get freaky?! That is kinda… Weird," Bradley said as he placed a carton of milk in the basket. James shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"What can I say? I am a regular Casanova," James laughed and picked up some spice powder from the shelf, "But, seriously… I found Nonon later that week… But, that is a story for another day. You know, there is one I have been dying to tell you about…"

"Really? What is it?" Bradley asked James as he glanced back at James.

" **The time I was stuck in the Deadman Wonderland world** ," James told him. Bradley almost fell over and gasped in shock.

"Dude, WHAT?! That place is totally insane!" Bradley told James as he grabbed James by the shoulders. James placed his hands on Bradley's hands and smirked.

"Calm down… I will go over it in full detail," James said as he pushed the basket forward. Bradley followed behind him fully.

(With that, we come to our first mini arc in this story. This one might take about 5 chapters, hopefully. To Aspiring Creator, your 2nd request will be coming. I promise… Just be patient with me, okay? In the meantime, I have to binge watch the full 1st season of Deadman Wonderland in order to get the full story. Besides, this was an anime I heard so much about while I was in high school… I was intrigued but never had the time to watch it. Now that I do… I can enjoy this anime fully. Till next chapter, everyone! SONIK OUT! Peace! A/N.)

-End Chapter 5-


	6. Rias Gremory

The Entries Of A Harem Man

Chapter 6: Devilish Lust 1

(Due to me working a lot and unable to catch up with my quota… I am putting off the 1st arc and continuing on the entries. I apologize for not posting for a while. A/N.)

"So… You wanna know something?" James told Bradley. Bradley raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"What?" he asked him as James had a cheeky smile on his face.

"I kinda had sex with a few of our devil women," James chuckled as he nods his head, "Although, I made them promise to not tell you until the time was right." Bradley blinked in shock at James as he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah… I can kinda see that," Bradley sighed as he nods his head and raised an eyebrow in shock, "Did you touch Akeno?"

"Hell no. I already knew how much she means to you… So, I left her alone. Instead… I got with **Rias Gremory** ," James told him and nods his head. Bradley slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Again… HOW did you do that if I was with them the whole time?" Bradley asked him.

"It was actually around the whole Kokabiel ordeal," James chuckled as he nods his head. Bradley blinked and gasped as he looked down.

"You mean… I remember Rias telling me that she had urgent business to attend to. It was with you?" Bradley told him as he looked at him while he pushed their basket of groceries through the aisles. James nods his head and chuckled.

"I actually gave her some advice on Riser and the Holy Sword Project… And, told her she owed me for both times," James told him as he nods his head, "Pretty much, she and I went to a hot springs outside of Kuoh Town that allowed teens inside… Bruh, it was wild…"

- _Kuoh Hot Springs- James and Rias arrived at their destination, James wearing a white towel around his waist and Rias wearing a towel around her torso. She had a shocked look on her face as she stared at his well toned chest._

" _What? You like what you see?" James asked with a chuckle. Rias shook her head and cleared her throat._

" _I feel like these roles are reversed," Rias joked as she removed the towel around her bare torso to let her nude body on display. James did the same with the towel around his waist and both teens stepped into the hot spring water. Rias sighed and chuckled as she leaned her head back._

" _It feels good to relax, right?" James told Rias as he looked at her. She stared back at him and smiled._

" _Of course. It is good to relax every once in a while," Rias said as she stared back at him, "Though… I worry about my peerage." James leaned forward and looked at him._

" _Care to elaborate?" James asked her as he chuckled. Rias smirked and leaned forward._

" _I mean… I have received a message from Azazel. There is a connection between a being named Diodora Asteroth and my bishop, Asia. Problem is… I don't know what it is," Rias said as she looked at him. James looked off to the side and thought about it for a few seconds._

" _I… Can't help you there," James told her as he looked back at her, "I have no idea what he has planned. But, I have heard of him. He acts worse than Riser… If that is even possible. You know, I could ask Whis on the matter. But, I highly doubt he would be bothered with devil business that much. It is likely that he wants her for her power just like Hierra and Freed. I would keep a close eye on her just in case… Bradley, too. He and Asia are relatively close now… Almost as close as he and you are. Even though he isn't part of your peerage, he is still very loyal to you." Rias listened to James's rambles intently and nods her head._

" _Well… At least you are honest with me. Now, the next thing… How do you know so much about the devils and fallen angels?" Rias asked him seriously._

" _I am a Dimension Jumper… I have to know what is going on in the world I visit, right? Seriously, though... I make it my job to know," James told her as he folds his arms, "Know what I mean?"_

" _Understandable. So, anything else?" Rias asked as she leaned forward to put her large breasts on display._

" _You have fantastic tits, if that is what you are implying," James said as he looked at her. Rias slaps him on the chest playfully and chuckled._

" _I'm serious… You are helping me a lot. I don't know exactly how to thank you," Rias said bashfully as she blushed at him, "Well… I know one way." Rias then slowly grabs James's member underwater and began to stroke it gently, causing the dark skinned Dimension Jumper to moan._

" _Your hands are SUPER soft, Rias… You sure you want this?" James asked her as he looked at her. Rias then kissed James on the lips and clashed tongues with him for a couple of seconds before breaking away, a thin trail of saliva separating from their lips._

" _Does that answer your question, cowboy?" Rias teased as she continued to stroke James's half erect member, "Get out of the water… I wanna see your little Scott."_

" _Well! It's not little…" James joked as he sat on the tiled floor and showed his 10 inch member. Rias blinked at it in surprise and smirked seductively as she resumed stroking it with a faster pace._

" _Mmm… I could get used to this," James moaned as Rias began sucking on the member now. She proceeded to lick and suck it at the same time, sending shivers down James's spine._

" _Oh, man… If I didn't know any better, I'd say you know what you are doing."_

" _Mmm… I practiced with Issei," she moaned as she stopped sucking and continued licking the member, "He is the same length as you. I can honestly say… I am pleasantly surprised."_

" _Issei is the same as me?! Probably because of Ddraig," James grunted as he felt himself nearing his climax, "Rias…"_

" _Oh? You wanna do it, don't you? Nuh-uh, not yet…" Rias said perversely as she stopped licking and stared up at James. James looked down at her if confusion as she moved her massive breasts to his twitching member and clamped them in between them, making him gasp and moan._

" _How's that? Driving you crazy?" she teased as she began to stroke his member in her boobs. He leaned his head back in ecstasy as he had this new sensation course through his body… To the point where his member twitched more and more. Rias giggled and grips his member._

" _Go on… You know you want to," Rias giggled as she picked up speed. James grunted loudly and shot a huge load of white substance all over her face and breasts. She giggled and wiped the gunk off of her face and licked it seductively. James's member went limp for a few seconds before becoming fully erect after watching Rias licking the fluids off of her hands. She got out of the hot spring and sat on his lap, moving his erect member towards her wet womanhood._

" _Hmhmhm… I guess learning from Akeno did the trick, after all," Rias teased as she rubbed the member against her womanhood, "What do you think, Jamie?" James was speechless at the display of seductive nature Rias was showing him… That it shocked and aroused him._

"Hold the hell up… Akeno taught her?" Bradley asked him. James nods his head and Bradley smirked.

"That actually makes sense, in a way."

"Hey, I did say it was wild," James said as he shrugged his shoulders. Bradley chuckled and nods his head.

"Continue," Bradley stated as he nods his head.

 _Rias entered James's member into her womanhood and she moaned loudly in pleasure as she arched her back. She leaned forward again as she began gyrating her hips back and forth. James placed his hands on her breasts, causing Rias to moan more. He pinched her nipples and kissed her neck as Rias continued to bounce on his member._

" _Oh, yes! Pound me! Make a mess of me!" Rias moaned loudly as James sucked on her breasts and pinched more on her nipples._

" _Damn, girl! I love this side of you!" James smirked as he smacked Rias's plump butt._

" _Oh! Yes! Spank me harder!" Rias moaned as she leaned in and kissed him in the lips again. James spanked her on the butt again, but with a little more force this time._

" _Harder!" SMACK!_

" _HARDER!" SMACK! James spanked her 2 more times, a bright red hand mark showing up on her left ass cheek after the second spank. Her eyes stared into James's as James switched positions to lay her down back first on the tiled floor and continue thrusting his member into her folds, each thrust more fervent than the last._

" _Oh, Jamie! Shoot your cum inside me!" Rias yelled in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist while her breasts jiggled up and down. The lustful look in her eyes alone was enough for James to climax and shoot his seed deep inside of Rias, causing her to moan louder than before and making her arch her back again. She slumped down onto the tiled floor and panted as James's member pumped more of his seed inside of Rias._

" _Oh, man… That was incredible. We should definitely do this again sometime…" Rias moaned as she pulled his member out of her womanhood slowly. The white substance poured slowly out of her folds as she looked down._

" _You came a lot, didn't you? Well, lucky for you that the devil birthrates are notoriously low. Not that I mind…" Rias teased as she licked her lips, "Because we ain't done yet, Big Boy…"_

" _Really?" James smirked as Rias moved his member to her ass, "Didn't know you liked it like that…" Rias giggled and grabs a nearby bottle of clear oil. She pours the oil on James's member and rubbed it all over the erect member. She then enters it inside of her butthole slowly and gasped at the sensation of the cold oil surrounding James's member._

" _Ohh… Damn. Girl, you smart," James joked as he began moving his hips to get adjusted with the new hole he just entered in. Rias moaned loudly and clutched James's arms tightly._

" _Oh, yes! Right there! Fuck my ass, Big Daddy!" she moaned as James thrusts inside of Rias's ass and spanked her butt again. He then made her stick her ass up into the air and continued romping her ass as Rias was on all fours, moaning more and more._

" _I didn't think it would… Feel this good! Yes! Oh, yes!" Rias moaned as she looked back at James while he placed his hands on her waist. She sat up and kissed him on the lips as James squeezed her ass. Then, he moved his left hand to her womanhood and rubbed it. Rias gasped and couldn't contain her lust. She bent her head down and clutched his left hand with her right hand._

" _How are your hands this magical?! I can't take it!" Rias moaned as she looked back at him._

" _I had a lot of practice," James smirked and kissed her neck, "Are you ready for a surprise?" Rias blushed as she closed her eyes and nods her head. James grunted and Rias gasped in surprise as James's member grew 3 inches inside of Rias's ass and began to vibrate._

" _Did Issei ever do that?"_

" _No! Ahh! His trick is that his dick was… Boosting and made me go crazy! Yours is actually growing and vibrating at the… Oh, goodness! I might lose it!" Rias screamed in pleasure as she bent down. James chuckled and spanked Rias's ass again while he continued to thrust inside of her ass._

" _I am aware… Do you like it?" James told her. She moaned with pleasure in response._

" _I will take that as a yes. Here we go!" James grunted and shot his seed deep inside of her ass, causing her to scream in pleasure and have her eyes roll up into her head. She laid chest first on the tiled floor, panting heavily as the white substance poured out of her ass and womanhood. James sat back in the hot spring and sighed with contempt. Rias slowly got up and moaned as she went over to James and kissed him on the lips._

" _That was… Incredible, again. We REALLY should hook up again," Rias said seductively as she looked into James's eyes. James smirked and nods his head._

" _Yeah? Well, I am game anytime," James told her and she sat back in the hot spring._

"Pretty much after all that, Rias and I hook up a few more times before I left this realm to the next. Before I left, I told her to get with Issei. How did that turn out, anyway?" James said as he wrapped up the tale.

"Happily married with a kid on the way," Bradley said with a smirk, "The Harem King thing went away after they got married. He is all grown up, too… Powerful, too. Talk of the town."

"Figured as much. I did miss you guys while I was gone," James told him as he led the basket of bought groceries to Bradley's car.

"Man, I wanna know who is next on your harem list," Bradley told James.

"Oh… It is a surprise," James told him.

-End Chapter 6-

(And, that is the Rias chapter I have been putting off! I may have gone a little hard on this one to make up for lost time. Tell me how I did in the reviews! I love to hear some feedback! As for not updating, I had a few personal issues that I had to take care of. As well as lost motivation… But, thanks to a good friend PM'ing me again and contacting me again… I was able to get my groove back. A few new stories are coming out and a revision of the J trailer is coming in the future! Look forward to that! As always, thanks for reading! SONIK OUT! A/N.)


End file.
